Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pedestal-mounted seats in fishing and pleasure boats and more particularly, to a new and improved seat pedestal mount for fishing boats. In a first preferred embodiment, the seat pedestal mount of this invention is characterized by a tapered bushing seat topped by a plate flange adapted for mounting on the deck of a boat, with the tapered bushing seat recessed into the deck and a tapered, slotted, plastic bushing fitted in the bushing seat of the base plate for rigidly receiving and removably mounting a pedestal extension or seat pedestal. In a second preferred embodiment of the invention, the bottom end of a specially designed pedestal extension is fitted with a downwardly-projecting mount nipple which is threaded to engage threads provided in the bottom of the bushing seat, in order to further secure the pedestal extension in the bushing and bushing seat. In both embodiments of the invention a coil spring may be provided in the base of the bushing seat, to facilitate easily removal of the slotted bushing from the bushing seat. The seat pedestal element of a seat unit fits in the top end of the pedestal extension and serves to stabilize the seat unit to minimize rocking and rotating movement of the pedestal extension and the seat unit with respect to the deck of the boat, both when the seat is occupied and unoccupied.
One of the problems which exists with prior art boat seat pedestal mounts is that of excessive tolerance between the seat pedestal and the pedestal mount, which tolerance causes a rocking action from front to rear and from side to side, as well as a rotating motion, responsive to wave action as the boat moves through the water. These movements are particularly aggravating under circumstances where the occupant is fishing, as they disturb the natural rhythm of bait casting and retrieving. Continued rocking from front-to-rear or side-to-side, as well as rotational movement of the seat pedestal, usually results in gradual accentuation and aggravation of this motion, since the pedestal mount or seat pedestal support may be slowly "wallowed", deformed, worn or cracked, thereby contributing to additional undesirable seat motion.